transformertitans_animatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetstorm
Jetstorm (ジェットストーム, Jettosutōmu) and his twin brother Jetfire are part of a risky Autobot Elite Guard experiment in duplicating the flight and combat abilities of the Decepticons. While the experiment gave them incredible new powers, it did absolutely nothing to blunt their hyperactive, act-without-thinking natures. Jetstorm is capable of attacking with incredible bursts of wind in both robot and jet modes, creating focused cyclones with devastating force (if somewhat questionable accuracy). Luckily, he's one of the few bots who actually listens to Sentinel Prime, and stops his attack once his commander barks out his order to do so... though usually by that time, the damage has already been done. The twins also have the ability to combine into the lower half of a superjet and the left half of the powerful robot Safeguard. Both modes greatly enhance their combat effectiveness... but not their wits, unfortunately. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Phil LaMarr (English), Wataru Takagi (Japanese) Created using the most advanced techniques known to autobot science, Jetstorm and Jetfire were cloned from tech recovered from Starscream. Brought online in a secret laboratory deep beneath Cybertron, they are the first Autobots created specifically to battle the Decepticons. Though they are young, they are extremely intelligent, working their way through the Elite Guard boot camp in record time. Together they are potentially the most powerful Autobots of all time, especially when they combine into their Safeguard form. Like his brother Jetfire, he has the veichle mode of a Cybertronian Jet. Attributes: *The only known Autobots that can fly. *Youngest Elite Guard members of all time. *The first robots with the ability to combine. Gallery File:Tumblr_jetstorm_jet.jpg|Jetstorm's jet mode. File:TFTA_JetstormBackView.jpg|Jetftorm's back view. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Cybertron Elite Guard **Ultra Magnus **Blurr **Jazz **Sentinel Prime Family *[http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Jetstorm Original Jetstorm] (namesake ancestor) *Jetfire (twin brother) Neutral *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl Rivals Thunder Enemies *Wasp *Decepticons Weapons & Abilites In addition to being the only other Autobot who can fly, Jetstorm possesses above average strength and agility for an Autobot of his size. His main ability, though, is his ability to generate bursts of storms or wind which he can use to blow away opponents. In addition when he is airbourne, he can direct massive wind/storm funnels with pinpoint precision. In the Rise of Safeguard comic, Jetstorm shows off an ability to generate intense cold by way of turbines built into his body. When fully activated, this ability causes Jetstorm's body to take on a blue "icy" sheen. In addition to its combat uses, it can also keep Jetfire's heat abilities under control by cooling him down. This is not seen in the series, only in the in-continuity "Rise of Safeguard" comic. Jetstorm also has a unique bond with his brother Jetfire, allowing for excellent teamwork, and also the ability to merge to form the super-robot, Safeguard. They can also combine in jet modes for an extra boost of speed. History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes *Where Is Thy Sting? *Five Servos of Doom *Predacons Rising *Decepticon Air *This Is Why I Hate Machines Games Books *Transformer Titans Animated: The AllSpark Almanac II Comics *Transformer Titans Animated: The Cool (Japanese comic series) *Transformer Titans Animated: Rise of Safeguard Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Elite Guard Category:Combiners Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Comic Relief Category:Teen Titans' Allies Category:Team Prime's Allies